The Chamber Socialist Party (CSP)
The Chamber Socialist Party (CSP) is a broad church left wing party whose main focuses are installing a Socialist State and a strong emphasis on Progressive Politics The CSP does not hold leadership elections at regular intervals, choosing instead to hold them under three circumstances: * A VONC is called and successfully passed * The current leader resigns * The current leader choses to call an election Leader: Marcus Rees Deputy Leader: Dame Claddagh Nic Lochlainn (retiring) Cabinet: Show/Hide Cabinet Chancellor: Jamie Hall Jr Chancellor: Miles Compton Foreign Secretary: Dame Claddagh Nic Lochlainn (retiring) Jr Foreign Secretary: Ross Anthony Richardson Health and Welfare Secretary: Will Snow Jr Health and Welfare Secretary: Jonny Heywood Education Secretary: Brandon Blank Defence Secretary: Sam O'Bree Jr Defence Secretary: Simeon Kudenko Infrastructure and Transport Secretary: Isaac Teesdale Jr Infrastructure and Transport Secretary: Idrhys Khan Culture, Media and Sport Secretary: Georgia Cunningham Lomax Jr Culture, Media and Sport Secretary: Jamie Gooding Energy and Environment Secretary: Morgan Berman-Jones Jr Energy and Environment Secretary: Katie Oakley Work, Pensions and Unions Secretary: Jawad Khan Jr Work, Pensions and Unions Secretary: Ollie Willows Equalities Secretary: Georgia Cunningham Lomax Jr Equalities Secretary: Jonny Heywood History: The Chamber Socialist Party was founded in June 2017 as the Cabinet Socialist Party, by Rebecca Leahy and Miles Compton. Originally founded as a relatively far left party, the CSP quickly came to accomodate moderate members who had no other left wing party to turn to, and became a broad left party, although the far left has remained a large influence on both the cabinet and core party membership. The party grew quickly, and was able to register for the first Chamber election, scheduled for 14 July Policy Controversy: The CSP's entry into the first election was not without its controversy however. Due to the rushed nature of registration for the first election, a Manifesto had to be rushed out, and as such was written in its entirety by Len Bibby, and approved by the party leadership without any checks being carried out. This became painfully obvious for the party when, upon releasing the manifesto, they were heavily criticised for the inclusion of a policy to "Maintain condemnation for the IRA attacks, yet recognise them as a freedom fighting force". Whilst this policy had pockets of support, predominantly within the hard left of the party and wider Chamber group, it was critically panned by other parties and many within the party. who reffered to it as "ludicrous", "obnoxious", and "dangerous", and "a policy that is offensive to many Irish and British alike". On the 13th July, just one day before the election, Len Bibby and Samuel Furlong forcibly removed Leahy and Compton from their leadership positions and installed Dame Claddagh Nic Lochlainn as interim leader until a leadership election could be held. Despite this, the CSP managed to reach relative success in the 14 July election, coming third with 14.7% of the vote, and receiving 15 of the 100 seats available at the time, and scheduling a leadership election for 23 July, with Dame Claddagh Nic Lochlainn and Andrew Forde as candidates. The final results of the leadership election were: * Dame Claddagh Nic Lochlainn - 47 votes, 78% * Andrew Forde - 13 votes, 22% Cabinet People's Party Merger: ''' On the 3 September 2017, A deal was proposed by then leader of the Cabinet People's Party Samual Sullivan, to merge the CPP into the CSP, in return for a deal wherein the CPP be allowed to continue to exist as a Society within the CSP, and that this society be allowed to appoint 15% of CSP MP's at each election. 6 days of negotiations followed, during which it was agreed that the 15% would be lowered to 10%, or 12% if more than 50 seats were obtained, and on the 9 September 2017, the CSP-CPP merger was officially announced to the Chamber. Following the merger, the CPP went into a period of inactivity, returning again in October 2017 as the Chamber Marxist Society, and following a leadership election and further name change, now operates as the Chamber Marxist Party, under the leadership of Fran Halder '''Party Anthem: On 24 October 2017, the following post was submitted to the CSP Members group by John Concagh: Bored waiting for a ferry so I wrote this: The Red Flag (Chamber edition) The People’s Flag is deepest red, It’s shrouded in our martyred dead And ‘ere there memes grow still and cold There group chats lye in every fold. Then raise the scarlet standard high Beneath the Chamber lives and dies Though Gellman shrinks , Kinsella sneers We’ll keep the Red Flag flying here With head uncovered swear we all To bear it onward till we fall; Come dank memes dark or shitposts grim, This song shall be our parting hymn. If we ever hold a cringy meetup I’ll be sure to sing it Whilst this post did not garner much attention, with only 13 'Reactions' and 4 Comments, it struck a chord with the CSP leadership, and later that day Morgan Berman Jones posted a poll proposing that the Red Flag (Chamber Edition)" be used as the official anthem of the party. Although it is unclear whether this poll was binding to the party, it did pass by 35-6 and is widely accepted within the party as the official anthem *Knighthoods are a part of the Roleplay of the Chamber and do not represent any titles bestowed by the United Kingdom or any sovereign nation